


Illusion Of Time

by Sandrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 23 year old Dipper Pines, Angst, Around the world in 8 days, Autumn night, Blow Job, Cave, Cluedo, D D and more D, Darkness, Demons, Dragons, Fantasy, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gay Dipper, Gems, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity Falls Water Tower, Ice Cream, Jules Vernes, M/M, Making Love, Northwest Mansion, Puppy Love, Return to Gravity Falls, Scars, Science Lab, Smut, The Journals (Gravity Falls), Time Travel, Time machine, VideoGame, arm watch, artist, autumn day, blendin blandin - Freeform, bookworms, clue, guest bedroom, handjob, light - Freeform, measure tape, mention rape, mine, rape mention, take out, town park, waltz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrew/pseuds/Sandrew
Summary: After 10 years Dipper Pines is back at Gravity Falls and ready to solve more mysteries.From the very core of Gravity Falls there is a chance to travel in time. Can Dipper and his new friend/boyfriend Cal find a way to change history? Or are they going to get lost in the dark mines, where a demon lurkes from within?





	1. Underground lab

” Hey Genius, do not work to hard now.”

Dipper smiled greatly and became wonderfully warm of the familiar arms around his shoulders. Slowly he looked up from his sloppy doodles, and turned his head at his boyfriend.

” I think I got it Cal. We just have to get more energy. More power to the timemachine. This time is going to work, I just know it!” 

Cal smiled so big dimple appeared, and Dipper kissed them airy.

” Sounds good Genius. But you should really get some sleep, you have work half the night.” 

Cal moved his right hand to stroke Dippers tousled hair, and the left one massage his shoulder.

” Have I? Wow, time does really float. What time is it?”

Dipper stretched out, and pulled down Cals sweater to see the clock on his arm. But Cal quickly pulled away, and before Dipper could ask whats wrong, Ford came at them.

” Does you two get payed to make out? Or to work?” 

” We do not get payed.” They said at the same time.

Ford raised his eyebrowns.

” Really? Well...problem solved I guess.” 

” You will get gold...sweeeeet gooooold....” Fiddleford jumped around and smacked his knee. All stared at him, so he straightened his lab robe, and cleared his throat. ” Sorry old habit. Should we test the machine?” 

Nostalgic Dipper thought back on the time that went. How he and Mabel had left Gravity Falls when they were only 13, and the future was still a plank page. Now 10 years later they were back and lived here permanently. For several year Dipper studied at collage and got a major in science. He could not have dream of working with Grunkle Ford now, and about to create a invention, that could go to history.

” It have to work.” Mumbled Dipper, with his eyes set a far. ” This time everything is correct.” 

Cal stroke his hair for support, and that gave Dipper courage to carry on.

For almost a year they had work on the timemachine. Ford had found a power source under Gravity Falls, that could produce so much energy, that it went over the speed of light, and possibly could move them in time. But even thought they connected it to the machine, it did not work. And every time Dipper looked at the machine it was like parts missed from it. How could the machine draw so much energy, and still not show any results?” 

” If we just add the plutonium that Stan and Ford found on their journeys, it should work.” Dipper mumbled once again, and put it in a container. Eagerly he pulled a lever and span a gigant wheel.

Cal reacted like a hawk, and pushed Dipper away, just when a fire started. Whole of it was on fire.

” No.”

Ford ran after a fire-extinguihers.

” I am so sorry Dipper.” 

Cal helped Dipper up, and looked guilty when Dipper hit his head on the hard floor. But he just stared empty infront of him.

” No worry Kid. We can fix it in no time.” Ford said soothing.

Soon the fire was out, and Fiddle span the wheel. 

” Precisely, we just have to replace some parts.” When the door open black smoke flooded out. ”Okey, a lot of parts.” He coughed.

Dipper pulled his hand through his hair, and could feel a steady hand on his shoulder.

” We just keep trying Dipper. You can not make an omelett without breaking any eggs.” 

” But you can’t either make a omelett with just eggshell!” He hissed and pulled away Fords hand, harder than he meant to. Ford gave Dipper a deep look, and he started to feel ashamed, but just could not handle it right now. So he said he wanted to be alone and stormed out the lab.

Fiddle exmined the machine more carefully, and asked Ford for a tape measure.

” Well I saw one here the other day.” Ford said with his mind in the cloud. He then took of his glasses and looked seriously on Cal after a long while. ” Go after him.”

Cal nodded and quickly took the elevator to the upper floor.


	2. Night sky

The moonlight layed like a veil over Gravity Falls and threw dark shadows over the treetops. Far away a owl hoted, and it was the only sound who broke the silent. The night sky was full of constellations, and Cal became just as facinated everytime. Very calmly he walked up the stairs to the water tower, and stood on the platform.

” How did you find me?”

Dipper sat dangling with his feet and his arms around the railing.

” I know you Genius.” Cal breathed out, and had no noticed until Dipper spoke, that he had hold his breath. Gently Cal sat down next to him.

” Why am I so worthless?” 

He looked out tired over the forest, his voice trembling. 

” You are not worthless Dipper.” Cal said it softly and played with his hair, but Dipper just pulled his hand away, and continued to look forward. 

” I am!” 

Cal cupped his face.

” Look at me, it is not your fault that is does not working. It is great powers that we play with, and no one could say what the consequenes are.” 

Now Dipper looked on Cal and found comfort in the dark eyes.

” You have been with me since day one Cal. We have work so hard for this, and if we succeed, we can change the world.”

Cal looked into the enthusiastic eyes and sigh.

” Maybe it is not meant for us to succed.” 

Slowly Dipper layed his hand over Cals, that were still on his face.

” I can not give up now.” 

Cal stroke the black rings under Dipper eyes, and he closed his eyes plesant.

” Please Genius. Lean on me and rest. Just for a moment.” 

Dipper noded and exhausted he layed his head on Cals shoulder, and in a couple of minutes he was asleep. 

It was still dark when Dipper woke up, and yawning he looked on Cal, who was looking at the sky.

” Mmm, how long did I sleep?” 

” A couple of hours.” 

Dipper giggled and stretched, while he wrapped his arm around Cals waist, which made his shiver. 

” So you have just stared into the void for hours?” 

Cal looked down dreamy on Dipper.

” I watched the stars.” 

” Is there no stars where you come from?” 

Dipper recognized the look on Cals face. It was reserved, like it always was, when asked something about his past. 

” You can not se them so well. There are always...light and other things in the way.” 

He could se how much Cal disliked talking about it. So he quickly change the subject.

” Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan have seen many beautiful skys. One time they saw a northern lights by the North pole, and another time they were sailing in the middle of the Atlantic, and could see a meteor shower.”

Cal did not say anything, but Dipper could feel that he listen full hearted, at the same time as he looked afar. So he just continued to tell different stories. After a while Cal sofly grabbed Dippers hand, who lean more to his shoulder.

” Maybe you are right Cal. I could need a little rest.” 

Smiling Cal said.

” Then Pacificas ball will be perfect tomorrow night. To take your mind of it for a time.”

Dipper sat up and pulled his hair.

” I am sorry. I just can not let go that the machine started burning. Everytime I am close... I just fumble at the finishing line. If Ford had lead the project I am sure it would not fail...” 

” Hey Dipper you are not Ford.” Cal placed his fingertips under Dippers chin. ” You do not need to compete with him. Okay? You are so smart and perfect the way you are. You do not need to change or prove that you are good enough. I know you already are. I just...I can se how much the projects drain you and how bad you feel...”

” Cal I...”

” I know that you have put your whole soul to it. But at least take tomorrow of.”

Dipper looked deeply at his boyfriend and shook his head.

” I am sorry Cal. I know you want what is best for me. I can be a little stubborn sometime.” 

” A little?” 

Dipper laughed and lighly nudge him.

” I am trying to be humble, you idiot.” 

Cal smirked.

” So you want to be my cavalier?” 

Dipper sweetly kissed him, and mumbled in his mouth.

” Of course. If you give me roses.”

Cal answer the kiss and breathed out.

” Will books do?”

” Absolutly.”


	3. Mansion

” Hey, have anybody seen Mabel and Dipper?” Stan scratched his head, and confused looked around the huge yard of the mansion.

” We are right here Grunkle Stan.” Mabel said, who stood right beside him. Stan looked at her in her blue airy dress, and then on Dipper who wore a black suit, a white bow and a blue shirt under it. 

” Have you two maybe seen my relatives? They are two kids.” Stan measured short in the air. ” They are about this high.” 

Mabel burst out giggling.

” We are Mabel and Dipper!” 

He straightened his glasses.

” No, no it can not be. You two are so grown up and very beautiful young adults.” 

Both of them laughed.

” Awww stop it Grunkle Stan.” Mabel blushed and waved it of. 

Cal who had his arms wrapped around Dippers neck, from behind looked on Mabel.

” Show them what the dress can do.” Cal smiled enthusiastic, as he massage Dipper collarbone. 

Almost hovering Mabel ran to the shadows of a tree, and span around. It was dark blue, and had a light white pattern, who you could hardly see. But when the darkness landed on the dress the white glowed up. It was a unicorn who stood by a waterfall in a valley, surrounded by many stars. 

” Wow...it is... incredible.” Dipper said, not able to look away from it. 

Happily Mabel span around. Her long wavy hair nudge her shoulders, when she continued to spin. She had just a bit of golden eyeshadow, and some rouge who matched it perfectly. When she smiled Dipper could see how her white teeth lit up more, when she had her braces removed. Right then Dipper could see the 13 year old Mabel in her and smiled to himself. But he had not much time to be nostalgic when Mabel spoke.

” Cal made it.” 

Dipper looked back at his boyfriend. 

” Wow. It is really good.” 

Cal blushed and hide his face in his soft white scarf.

” It was nothing.”

” So, you can both sew and paint?” Dipper said impressed and was always curious to find out new things about his boyfriend. 

” I have many hidden talents.” Cal smirked. 

Mabel showed up two pens.

” Look. I have one white ones to draw and another to erase it.” 

” Sweet can you draw a unicorn on me?” 

They jumped high when Soos showed up behind Mabel. 

” Sure thing.” Mabel coughed and painted one of each of his cheeks.

” Can you paint a robbery mask? When the lights goes out, I will look like a cool robbey raccon ninja.” 

Stan slapped his hands together to keep them warm.

” Well! I say we go in. Ford and Fiddleford called and said they will be here any minute. So we might as well wait inside.” 

As the cold wind increase. They all started to walk to the mansion. Mabel rubbed her bare arms, and Cal sweetly grabbed Dippers cold hand and rubbed his thumb around the palm. 

It was even more magnificent than he remember. Just the yard was an artwork in architect and colors. It was at least a size of a footballs field. Everywhere there was big oak trees, large hedges around the whole area, and benches who was in every corner. When they passed a apple tree Dipper mischievous grabbed one. Cal giggled and kissed Dipper mouth, who tasted of sweet apples.

” Hey, dof youf just wantss an apple?” Dipper chuckled mouth full. 

Cal curved his mouth.

” Noooo. Of course noooot.” 

Dipper smirked and put a whole red one in his mouth. 

” Liar.”

Cal ate it and moaned of how frech it was. A sprinkler made the whole yard green and the gang laughing jumped right into it. It was like the yard never ended. Farther ahead there was a fountain of marmor who spat out water, and had waterproof lamps in the water so it look the water was colored. In the dark autumn night, it glowed in the colors blue, red, orange and purple. Mabel quickly put her hand in it, and Soos joked about if the water had differently flavors like strawberry or blueberry. Grunkle Stan nostalgic told them about his and Fords adventures at sea. How the water use to look magical when the sun or northern lights lit it up for miles. Cal dimples appeared when he notice how happy Dipper was.

” Having fun?” 

” Absolutly. It feels so nice to be out with my family. It feels like its been forever seens.” 

” Am...am I apart of it?”

He looked suprised on Cal. Wondering if he really belived he was not in it.

” It is not a family without you Cal.” 

At his words Cal just stared for a moment before his dimples returned, and quickly he blinked away his tears, and stretched out his arm.

” So may I have the honor to escort my lord to the ball?”

” It would be my pleasure my noble sir.” 

Giggling they both got up the grandstairs and through the gates. Where ever they looked it was people. Some was just in the begining of the stairs to the second floor, and others in the kitchen to the right or the living room to their left. A vaguely memory hit Dipper who walked up the stairs. Cal let go off Dippers hand and stopped when several older men stood in the way.

” I...I think... I think I will have some water from the kitchen. Do you wants some?” 

Dipper softly grabbed Cals hand when he was about to go.

” Hey, it is okay. Do not be afraid.” Slowly Dipper lead Cal up who shudders but did not run. ” Sorry, can we get pass you?” Dipper asked the men. One of them smiled, and looked at them warmly. ” Absolutly sweeties.” Cal froze and Dipper lead them up, when the other in the group moved away. 

Dipper knew there were no idea to ask Cal why he was scared of older men. So he open the door and lead them to where it was less crowded. They stood by the long snack and punch table and he gave a cup to Cal.

” Are you okay C?” 

Trembling he accepted the cup and drank some.

” I am okay. Look there is Pacifica! Let go say hi.” 

Farther in among the mingling crowed Mabel had found Grenda and Candy, who was jumping around and dancing to a live orchestra. It was a cosily lighted in the big ballroom. Several candle light was lit and a big chandelier glowed up the big red carpet who covered the whole room.

” Hey Dipper. It is so nice to see you! I am glad you two came.”

Pac hugged Dipper and Cal in one go. 

” Of course. I would not miss this for the world. It is not every day I get to go to a ball. Besides I want to hear all about your adventures in Africa.” 

Pac enthusiastic told them about the savannah and rainforest and all about all kind of animals she had seen there. But mostly she told them about the charity work they have done around small village i Sudan.

” We have done alot of good things in Sudan. We have mostly been to the smallest villages and open hospitals, libarys, schools and helped them with the economy and to farm crops. I hope we can eventually expand more but we have come a long way. It turned out the poor people liked my old closet. I can not belive how much unnecessarily clothes I had back then.

” I bet it looks like pride month when they were wearing your old clothes.” Cal smirked teasing.

Pac smirked back.

” You are just envy that you could not wear my pride jumper.”

” You got me.” Cal chuckled. 

Pac looked how Mabel walked by and exused herself to say hi to her. And about halfway she yield that she was going to help with the fireworks and that she will catch up with them later. 

Cal looked dreaming at the orchestra who played a waltz and then back at Dipper. Slightly he bowed. 

” May I...”

” Dipps. Hi, what’s up?” 

From a far a red hair women walked to them and Dipper lost his breath and tried to hide it buy coughing. Wendy looked so much more mature and grown up than when he last meet her when he and Mabel leaved Gravity Fall. Thought it had been 10 years he could still see the things he loved about her. Wendys many freckles, her long wavy red hair and her dark forest green eyes

” Hmmm...hey Wendy! Wow it was a long time ago. Howww...how...are you?” 

Wendy smiled warmly and huged him tight. Dipper blushed scarlet red and loved that he now was the same hight as her. He wrapped his arms around her and could not help to stick his nose in her hair. When the hug was over Dipper looked facinated at her green hairband who matched her hair perfectly. 

” It is cool. I have traveled around the world for a couple of years now. Trying diffrend jobs you know.” 

”ThatsreallycoolgoodforyouWendy.” 

Wendy giggled when Dipper yield it out at once.

” So. I heard from Pac that you are working on a timemachine.” 

When Dipper just stared at her Cal softly wrapped his hand around his waist.

” It is going very well. But tonight we are trying to enjoy ourselfs.”

” Sorry hi. I do not think I have meet you. Are you a friend of Dipper?” Wendy smiled and shook his hand. 

When Cal rubbed his thumb at Dippers waist, he stopped to stare and blured out.

” Yeah he is.” Dipper looked at them both. ” WendymeetCalandCal thisisWendy.” 

They looked at him eyebrowns raised high.

” Weeeell. I should look for my boyfriend. Robbie was at the police station working on some pappers. But he promise to show up. So talk to you later Dipps?”

He ruffled his sweaty hair and smiled fondly.

” Absolutly.” 

When Wendy was gone in the crowed Cal open his palm.

” May I have this dance?” 

” I would love to.” 

Cal gently layed his left hand on Dippers waist, and Dipper layed his right hand on Cals shoulder. They waltz in sync on the floor, only seeing eachother in a ocean of people. Cal whisper softly in his ear.

” Should I be jealous?” 

At once Dipper solidified.

” No... I....what?” 

Teasing Cal smiled wryly.

” I am only tesing Genius.”

Dipper released a breath he did not know he was holding and grabbed Cals shoulder harder.

” So you are not mad?” 

” You mean if I am mad that you have been in love with someone else before me? No worry Dipper.” 

Warmly Cal kissed the tip of his nose, and Dipper giggled happily and the tried to sound innocent. 

” Who said I loved Wendy? 

Cal smirked and made a smooth dip. 

” Mason Pines. You are like an open book in capital letters.” 

For what could have been an eternity. The young boys danced away the night under hundreds of live candle lights. When suddenly Dipper saw Wendy and Robbie snogging in a dark corner. He had no idea of how tense he got until Cal rubbed his thumb at his abs.

” Genius, look at me.”

” I am.” 

Cal flexed his jaws and hissed.

” No, you are looking at Wendy!” 

As soon as he said it. Dipper knew it was true. So very sweetly he wrapped his arms around Cals neck and played with his white scarf. 

” Hey. I do not care about Wendy. I only care about you.” 

Fiery he dragged away his arms.

” Oh you do? Here I thought I was your ”friend” 

Once again he wrapped his arms around him, and gently played with his golden hair.

” Is that why you are mad? Cause I did not introduce you as my boyfriend?”

Cal shoved Dipper hard on the chest, who was so suprised that he almost tumble backwards. 

” I am also mad beacuse you are looking at Wendys boyfriend like you want to kill him for making out with her!”

Cal stubborn look at Dipper who looked so dazed and fragile.

” It...it was not... Robbie is a jerk... I could not care less...” 

” What ever!” Cal spat out and shudder of sorrow and anger. ” Just go dance with Wendy and bury in her hairband if you like!!!” 

” Cal! I am sorry!” The golden hair boy shoved his way into the crowed who did not know what to do, so they just stared in suprise at Dipper, who frustated pushed them aside. But it was way to many people and Cal was no where to find. ” Fuck!” Dipper screamed, ignoring how his eyes watered, and beat a glass door open hastily, so it got a very tiny crack. Ignoring it to, he layed on a bench and sobed low.


	4. Jules Vernes

A cold wind blew at Dipper who shudder and wrapped his arms around the thin fabric of his suit. If only he had Cal soft white scarf. No stop thinking of Cal Dipper. Do not imagen the cute smirk he does when he wrap you up in the scarf and gently jerk it so you can nudge his soft wet lips. Great! Are you dying to cry your heart out? 

” Dipps. Guess what? We are playing cluedo. I am going to be Mrs Peacock. Pac Mrs White. Are you in? You can be Professor Plum?” 

The boy open his eyes and sat up, quickly tugged his bangs over his eyes.

” Whatever.” 

” Okay. You can be Colonel Mustard. We can ask Robbie to be Mr Boody. Come on! You love mystery games.” Mabel chuckled and elbowed Dipper who curled up and rubbed his soar eyes. 

” I...I hate Robbie.” 

Mabel sweetly lifted Dippers bangs who did not protested, and looked on her brothers swollen eyes.

” Hey. Come here. It is okay.” 

Her twin sobed so his nose became snorty, and curl up on her shoulder.

” Cccal...Cal and I had a fight.” Mabel patted his back and hugged him warmly, when his voice cracked. ” I am an idiot. What if he wants to break up? Why am I such a dumbass?”

First Dipper thought Mabel was crying to. But at once realised she was laughing, and so he cried out. Stop it! I am sad over here!

” Sorry Dipps. It is just you are being a drama queen. It is your first fight. It is normal for couple to disagree. Cal loves you over anything. There is no way he is breaking up with you.”

Mabels brown eyes was so warm and honest, that Dipper feelt lighter and happier, and slowly he sat up opposite to her. 

” It is just. I am new on this things. I mean. I use to like Wendy.” Nervously he waved his hands, and occasionally ruffle his hair. ” I love Cal. Like...it so fluffy and soft and I love his blond hair who are always messy, and I love how he snore in the mornings, I love how he wrinkle his face in concentration when he reads, and how there are just a few freckles on his nose and gahhhh!!!” The boy screamed and burried his face in his palms. ” Why am I nervous around Wendy? Why do I hate it when Robbie snog her?”

” Hey listen. You had a crush on Wendy when we were younger. And then you have not seen her until now. It is not weird for old emotion to bubble up to the surface. The thing you have with Cal is totally different. It is not just a crush. You love Cals flaws and not just tolorates them, You love the way he loves you. Okay I am babbling. The point being just go talk to Cal. He is new to the couple thing to.”

Bounching up Dipper smiled.

” Have you always been this wise sis?” 

Mabel got up shaking her head and rolled her eyes.

” Have you always been this dumb?” Mabel hugged him quickly. ” So look your boyfriend up. I want to play cluedo. We are playing in the libary...”

” Mabelyouarethebest!!!” Dipper shriek out and jumped up and down. Mabel smirked amused and curiosly. ” I got an idea for a I am sorry gift.” 

When he found Cal he was laying on the edge of the fountain, his eyes closed. Dipper got a warm feeling in his stomach, when Cal had done the same thing as him after their fight. 

” Go away Dipper.” Cal mumbled eyes still closed.

Sadly he stopped and fingered on the hardback of the old book.

” How did you know it was me?” 

It was swollen around Cals dark eyes and one side of Dipper liked that he had cried, when it maybe meaned Cal was going to forgive him. When the other side was broken to see his boyfriend so sad. Cal sat up clumsy and almost fell backwards in the many color water.

” I could hear it on your steps.”

” Wow that’s so cool.” Dipps beamed but Cal puffed annoyed. ” Sooo C. I got something for you.”

” I do not care.” 

Cal hide his face in his white scaf and looked away.

” Come on you are going to love it. Just look at this.”

He moved the book from his back, but stopped his movement, when Cal looked darkly on him once more.

” Just go!” Cal snarled and Dipper dropped the book of suprise. ” You are going to do it sooner or later anyway!” 

Very tenderly Dipper walked closer and stroke Cals tensen cheekbones.

” Hey what kind of talk is that?” 

Fiery Cal bounched up and walked around tugging his hair.

” Can you not see how I am Genious?” A glimt of sadness and darkess shined like so many times before. ” I am broken, and dirty and...” Cal sniffled and rubbed his eyes frantic. ” I am a horrible person who does not deserve you!” 

” Cal. My angel. Come here.” 

The boy melted in his boyfriends warm arms. Shuddering he grabbed Dippers collar sobing so his suit became wet. Very low Cal spoke muffled.

” If...if...you kneeew...everything about me. You would break up with me.” Cal whimper sadly.

The boy hushed him. Playing with his golden bangs who he knew Cal loved. Almost purring Cal leaned his head so Dipper could stroke all of his tousled hair.

” It is okay. I understand that you do not want to talk about your past. It is okay. Just. If you ever wanted to. I am here. I am not going to judge you or hate you.” 

Cal removed his face from his scarf and stop to shudder.

” I love you.”

Dipper warmly blue eyes looked in his. Very tenderly he moved around so Cal easy could follow. ” I love you to Cal.” Gently he wrapped his left hand on Cals narrow hips and braided their right hand fingers togheter like a puzzle. ” May I have this dance my Cavalier? 

The golden boy chuckled, and lightly nudge his shoulders. 

” Absolutly.” 

In a soft waltz the boys moved around in the cold night. A wind made the leafs blow in their hair. But Cal and Dipper just giggled. In the background was the snow white moon and sparkly rainbow water who tickled their cheeks.

” Creative.”

” What?” 

” Compassion.”

Dipper Pines mumbling sweets nothing in his ear. Cal curved his mouth.

” Funny.”

” Is this a word game?”

” Nerd.” 

Blushing Cal hides his face again in the warm fabric.

” Stop it. I am blushing.”

Also blushing he smirked.

” Good. I am going to tell you everything I love about you. It is going to take all night. But get ready!”

Cal looked on the ground.

” Just give me your gift before I start sobing like a baby.”

Totally forgetting about the book Dipper went down and picked it up. Cal big dark eyes went even bigger. 

” Here you go Cal my love.” Dipper smiled silly and loved the look on Cals face. And how very tenderly he stroke the hardback. Like it was on old treasure from an antique time. 

” Around the world in 80 days by Jules Vernes?” 

” I hope you like it. I know you likes the classics and going to far of...” 

The young boy words melted away in Cals hot mouth on a else cold evening. Wanting more he open his mouth some more so Cal could stuck in tongue in. Sweet warm air made the dark hair boy to moan. 

” Dipper.” 

” Cal.” 

Fiery Dipper ruffled Cals messy hair and nibble his throat. Cal wrapped his arms around Dipper narrow hips and jerked it so they rubbed togheter.

” Fuck!” The dark hair boy whimper, and precum leaked in his boxershorts.

A wryly and coy smile appeared on Cals mouth. 

” Do you like it Genious?” 

The dark hair boy cock throbing and he tugged the white scarf. Not able to stand. It was his first orgasm ever and he wanted Cal to feel it. Softly he grabed the other boys hand and layed it over the fabric. The blue eyed boy gasped, when it was so warm and so wet. Sweetly he kneed Dippers cock who moaned in the soft white scarf. Cal own cock grow and it was a swollen, sweaty and warm mess in his boxershort.

” Cal, are we? Its pounding.” Husky the boy wanted to say so many things. It was so good. It was so awkward and so right.”

” Come. We can maybe.” Cal panted when Dipper fucked his palm. ” Maybe find a less crowded place?” 

Quickly the boys ran. Going on impulses and adrenaline. The dark hair boy chuckled happily. Wendy was the last thing he thought of. In his head was just Cal. And only him.

Everything after it was a blur. Cal rammad Dipper to the rickety door, in the dark storage room. Spread his legs and humped him heated. Quicker and quicker he dry humped him and Dipper buckled at the door.

” Cal! Do not stop.” 

The boy arse became soar at the friction at the door. Fumbling Dipper yanked of his bottons. Cal dark eyes looked at Dippers red and white boxershort who was so smudgy it looked glued to the abdomen. The cock moved around pulsing under the thin fabric. Cal slowly gazed at Dipper else oceanly blue eyes, now looking like a dark blue stormy sea, and the the tousled brown hair looked like it was never going to be straight again. The dark hair boy blushed and chuckled when Cal just stared.

” What?” 

Cal blushed and giggling slightly moved his bangs. Airy nudging his scar. 

” It’s just...”

” Hey! Stop it in there!” The boys jumped of the harsh knockings. ”Youth today.” Pac dad mumbled and contiued down the hall.

Akwardly they looked down.

” We should. You know. Get ready for the fireworks.”

Uncomfortable Cal nodded.

” Sure. It is for the best anyway. Our first time together should not be in a mansion where anybody could walk by.”

So the boys botton up and snuck out, when the coast was clear. 

” I should give you more Jules Vernes, C.”

Cal lightly shoved him and Dipper playfully ran down the hall, and Cal followed sighing.


	5. Balcony

For every second the wind grew stronger and afar dark clouds appeared on the sky, so the people had to borrow warm jackets, scarfs and gloves, so they could keep warm on the balcony. Pac and one girl and one guy stood on the ground fighting to get a spark on the fireworks. Cal looked very pale on the moon who lit up the landscape. Dipper layed his mittens hand on Cals who was grabbing the railing hard.

” Are you sure you are not the son of the moon godness Artemis?” Dipper smirked when the moon reflected in his dark eyes, and the white light shined up his golden hair and high cheekbone perfectly. ” Hey Cal? Are you okay?” 

The dark eyed boy looked at him. Very slowly his tensen cheekbones and jaws dropped a bit, and he let go of the railing. 

” Why would I not be?” 

The boy looked closer on his pale face, and how his hands shudder like in a fever.

” Aww sweetie, you are so cold. Come here. I warm you up.”

Cal let his boyfriend rub his borrowed mittens in his own. 

” I am just drowsy. It will be okay.” Cal shrugged.

” In a minute you are going to be clear awake. It is going to be so epic. Fire works are the coolest thing in the world.”

Cal loved Dippers entusiams it almost made him warm. Suddenly without any warning the fireworks hit the sky one after one. It rumbled like a thunderstorm. Blue, red, yellow, silver and gold light took form of mythological creatures. Phoenixs, hippogriffs, centaurs, unicorns among other came togheter like in a dark magical forest above.

Mabel got a glimt in her eyes shining bright when she jumped up and down in wonder with Grenda and Candy beside. It was so crowded that Dipper happen to shove someone with his elbow and almost tumble over when Soos catched him.

” Easy there dude.” 

” Sorry. Did I hurt your camera?” 

” Nah. It is not working to begin with.” He shrugged and showed it to Dipper who sigh.

” Soos the lens is on.”

” No. I do not even have glasses.” 

Happily he smirked smugly.

” Never change Soos.”

” Absolutly. Was not planing on it.”

Pac mouth something over the wind, and Dipper screamed a what. She pointed at herself and her two friends, clicking an imaginary camera. Quickly getting the hint Dipper asked Soos to take a picture, after it was taken, it escalated to Candy and Grenda doing silly faces almost tumbling over the railing when Soos wanted gangphotos. Mabel wrapped her arms around Dipper neck for a sweet sibling photo, when she did a goffy face, making Dipper sigh and asked her to be serious. As an answer Grenda photobomb it making a wrestler grip on Dipper and Candy jumped on her back. Giving up they squeezed up and was being childish and having fun togheter.

” Hey Cal, do you want to be in it to?” 

The dark hair boy had to scream to drown out the noise of the fireworks and all the people laughing and talking loudly to eachother. But even tho Cal did not answer. Quickly he shoved himself around to look and in that moment it did feel like the balcony was as big as the bal room. Cal was not there and concerned he grabbed a brown hair boy who had stood beside them. 

” Hey! Have you seen Cal?” 

” Who?!” The boy screamed and looked away from the sky.

” A blond guy my age. Blue eyes. White scarf.” 

The boy nodded.

” Ohhh that guy. He got freaked out and ran away. Guess he does not like fantasy.” The boy chuckled and ignored Dipper who wanted to punch the guy for some reason.

Ran away? I am the worst boyfriend ever, who did not even notice he was gone until fifteen minutes ago. He cursed himself and turned on the flashlight on his phone. The hallway was such a contrast to the noisy and lit up sky outside. It could had been miles to the celebrations outside, and that feeling only strengthened by the fact the boy could not count how many turns, doors and dead ends there was. There was a map over the mansion so he looked at it. If I just walk organized I should be able to find him. Dipper circle his fingertip on it and mumbled low but at once frown. West wing. Just great. There are two wings. 

So the lost boy just wonder around. Cal would probably be in a dark area. He liked quite and empty places. So he could just be sitting in a corner and read. He hope so anyway. Slowly his anxiety grown. Cal liked social events as much as being alone, so it was weird for him to just go, and it was not like him to wonder of without telling him where.

In the shadows on the fifth floor. Cal sat in a corner his face burried in his scarf. Softly Dipper called. Cal did not respond or react. So quickly he ran to him. Sensing something was of. On closer look Cal was alot paler than he used to be, and cold sweat ran of his face.

” C?” The blue eyed boy adams apple was going up and down in a rapid speed. Sweetly he lifted Cals chin. ” Are you okay?” Cals lips was blue and Dipper gasped. ” I am going to get help!

The boy was almost up when the other boy grabbed his arm.

” No stay Genious. I...I will be fine...It is...” 

” Shyyy. It is okay. You do not need to explain.” Somehow Dipper knew this had a connection to Cals past. If it was the sound or the fireworks itself that trigger him, he did not care. It was important to make Cal calm. ” Just. What can I do?”

Cal famous dimple smile showed up and his breathing went more regular.

” I love you.” 

” I love you to.” The boy whisper hoarsley.

” I must lay down. Find a soft warm bed. A empty and calm room.” 

Determined he lifted Cal up and they stumble to the nearest bedroom. Sweetly he tucked a drowsy Cal in, layed lots of blankets over him. Cozy the boy crawled to a ball and moaned softly. Opening his big blue eyes.

” Dipper, do you wwwant to read for me?” 

Cals look made Dipper weak in his knees. It was so soft and fluffy and it looked at him like he was a hero.

” I hope they have Agatha Christie or else I am going to storm the libary.” Dipper chuckled and got that happy smirk of Cal that he had hope for.” 

As faith was on his side there was The ABC murders by Agatha Christie on the bookshelf in the room. So he grabed it and looked how Cal pulled up the blanket. Happily he snuggle up with Cal and read it. Dipper drowsy nodded and looked around. He must had fall alsleep. But the party must be over by now? What time was it? Cal layed sleeping on Dippers arm. Very carefully so he would not wake him. Dipper pulled up Cals sleeve to look at the clock he was always wearing. It must be broken it just showed a lot of random numbers. 

Suddenly a knock was heard on the wooden door.

” Hey Dipps? Are you there?”

Drowsy he wobble up tugging his hair.

” Mabel?” Dipper went out in the hall. ” What is up sis?” 

When he said it Dipper knew something had happen.

” Fffford... Grunkle Ford....” 

Mabel howled and broke down so Dipper had to catched her. Gently patting her on the back he asked.

” What happen to Ford?” 

More and more worried he hugged Mabel tight, who was shuddering and could bearly breath.

” Ford is in a coma.”

The world just fell apart. It could not be happening.

” No. He was fine in the begining of the evening. He and Fiddleford was suppose to meet us.” 

” Fiddleford texted me. Saying there was an explosion from the machine. They made it to the hospital...he is alive but...Ford is not waking up.”

No. It was not happening. If he just said it more times. It could maybe be a bad dream. Everthing went blurry in his mind. He thought he said that they must go see him right away. Mabel said something about it was impossible. It was a storm outside and they had to sleep over for the night. 

Dipper sat on the bed sobing from the bottom of his throat. Cal woke up hair all tousled and voice husky and dark.

” Genious. What has happen?” 

Dipper said everything so fast it was a miracle Cal could got it. But he did. The boy cried out it was his fault. It was his idea. His work. If Ford died it was on his hands. Cal held his boyfriend in his arms. Playing with his hair. Whisper hardly that he could never said that. Not for a second he could belive that. Cals tears landed on Dippers hair when he airy nudge his mouth on top of his head. Dipper fell alseep on his boyfriends shoulder. Craddle to sleep by Cals warm voice.


	6. Hospital

Cal walked around in circles in the narrow hospital room and constantly bumped into people.

” Hey Kid. Can you please sit down?” Stan begged as he bite his nails. Cal ignored him and continued to wander around. 

In the room there were also Fiddleford, Soos, Mabel and Dipper who all watched over Ford in his bed, who looked so peaceful, it was hard to belive that he was not just taking a nap. 

” Hhhow...how could the machine...jjjust...blow...” Mabel sobed.

Fiddleford took of his glasses and rubbed the dark rings under his eyes. Yawning low.

” Mmmm...no idea I...mmmmm...I have no clue about it anymore. It just blowed on the inside like a bomb. It has broke much lately but this was just...please can you sit down young man? You are making me nervous.” 

Cal stroke his messy hair but did not stop until Dipper who sat on a chair at the bed tiredly said.

” Cal. Please.” 

The boy sank down on a chair. And Fiddleford coughed.

” Where...where was I?” 

” Maybe you should rest? Have you slept anything this night?” 

The man shoke his head.

” I just need to think. We must have done something wrong. Fords was using a measuring tape...” Fiddleford looked at Cal when the boy coughed vioently. Stan gave him a glass of water and patted his back. 

” Easy kid. Just breath okay. We are all worried for Ford, but he is not gone yet and...”

From the shadows a dramatically melody played, and Soos stepped out from a dark corner. 

” Maybe someone did not want Ford to make it out alive.”

” For crying out load Soos. Where did you get that mix tape?!” 

Soos let go of his dark face and said happily.

” Gift shop.” 

Stan yield annoyed.

” Who would want Ford dead and why?! Did Gideon sneak into the cat door and planted a bomb?! Is that what you belive?!!” 

” Stop it!!!” They all looked at Dipper who had been very quiet until now. Suddenly he flew up from the chair. ” When Grunkle Ford wakes up, I do not want the first thing he would hear is people arguing!” Some of the crowd looked down and some meet his eyes sadly. ” He is going to wake up!!!” 

” Nobody is saying otherwice.” Mabel layed a hand on her brothers shoulders who sat down again.”

” Fiddleford. Go to the house and rest. We will look after my brother.” 

The scientist wanted to protest but the thought of sleeping after staying up all night at the hospital, was to good. So he took goodbye and left. Time passed by and Mabel and Soos had to go back to work at the Mystery Shack. A nurse came in and remind them that visit hour was almost over. Stan got up and asked if Dipper was coming. He mumbled something about going in a couple of minutes. Sadly he nodded and looked at Cal who smiled weakly and then he was of to.

Cal looked how the flame of hope in Dippers eyes turn to ashes, as he stroke Fords cold hand. So Cal sweetly played with Dippers hair.

” Are you hungry? I can get you a sandwich from the shop if you like?” Dipper did not look away from Ford and just shook his head. ” Are you thirsty?” Dipper did not answer. ” Hey, my angel, it is not your fault.” Cal mumbled low.

” Then who’s fault is it?!” Dipper growled and turn his head to look at him. 

” Come on. Let’s go home and sleep.” 

” No! I am going to stay here until Grunkle Ford wakes up.” 

” We do not know how long it will take.”

Stubborn Dipper turn away his head.

” I do not care.” 

Cal gently stroke his scar and softly whisper in his ear. 

” I am so sorry Genious.”

” Hhhhold me.” He sniffled and looked at Cal with storm blue eyes.

” Come.”

The boy crawled in Cals lap and burried his sorrow in his boyfriends sweater. 

” Do...do you think Ford will...will wake up at all?” 

Cal nodded and hugged Dipper warmly.

” Mmmm Ford is an old stubborn ass. There is no way he is going down like this.” 

Lightly he chuckled, and wiped his snorty nose and wet eyes.

” I love you Cal.” 

The boy grabbed his hands when he just rubbed them harder to stop crying. 

” I love you Dipper. Just cry it out. It is okay.”

Softly he sniffled at Cals sweater and shudder low. Then broke down in heavy sobs. Cal hands was pounding, but he just let Dipper squeezed them harder. The fabric on the sweater became wet of tears and snot. Cal placed his salty mouth on the top of his boyfriends hair and let his own tears fall.

The boys sat wrapped in eachother on a single narrow chair and their legs was a mess and it was obviously not made for two people to sit in at once. But they just snuggle up closer. The same nurse came in and he looked at how comfy the boys was, who had now stop crying and just sat silently. So he closed the door smiling to himself. Thinking a few more minutes could not hurt.

” I do not know if it is true. But I heard that a person in a coma can hear things. So maybe you want to say something to Ford?” Cal mumbled and Dipper looked up nodded slightly.

So both of them stood up.

” Hey Ford.” Dipper started. ” If you can hear me. Hang in there. When you wake up. We are going to have the time machine ready for you.”

Cal grabbed Dippers hand.

” Thank you for giving me this jobb Stanford. I do belive we can make the machine work. Just like I did when I first came here six months ago. We will continue the work. I am not going to leave Dipper side. I swear it.”


	7. D, D & more D

Weeks went by and Cal, Dipper and Fiddle worked nonstop. Problem showed up of course but Dipper creatively worked his way around it. But Fords absent hanged over the gang as a dark cloud. Then like a knight in a white shining armor Grunkle Stan wanted to join the project and they gladly accepted. Thought Stan did not knew much about science he helped where ever he could, and spread a more merry work space. Jokes, pranks and songs became a habit and it was just what the seriously group needed at the moment. At the days the four of them worked hard and at nights they had dinner, played games or just told stories. 

When Dipper moved back to Gravity Falls in august 2015. He start to work for Grunkle Ford and Fiddleford. They had for a long time wanted to travel in time. Since they knew it was possible when he and Mabel meet the time travel guy Blendin when they were young. More threat like Bill Cypher could appear and then it could be good to gather knowledge from other times, and to go back and fix things if it would be another apocalypse. 

So for many month they expanded the underground lab and built an apartment over it. It was simple with a living room, kitchen, libary, bathrooms and bedrooms plus guestrooms, so all three of them could live and work there. In february 2016 the gang wanted more help and someone with new and young perspective. So it was a so secretly they could search for a person that could join them. Ford had many contacts and they found Cal who just had finish collage with an major in science. Cal was young creative, clever, a problem solver and had no family so he could travel where ever he wanted. So Cal moved into the guestroom. 

Dipper knew Cal was the right choice. He was a natural on science, math, chemistry and spready a good atmosphere. At once the two boys became good friends. They use to read together, play videogames and go out in the forest to seek out magical creatures. After only two month they became a couple. It started after one night who Dipper could never forget. 

It was in the middle of the night and Dipper woke up by steps and wonder if he was dreaming. Drowsy he turned on his nightlamp and squinted at the open door.

” Cal?” 

” I am sorry I woke you up.”

Yawning he sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes.

” Mmmm. It is okay. Is everything alright?” 

Cal tuged his hair over and over so Dipper would not notice that his hand shudder, but it was no use. Dipper could also see the dark rings around his eyes and how widen the pupil was. 

” I...it...it was a nightmare...I am sorry...I do not know why I came here.” 

Cal sobed low and pulled his bangs over his dark eyes. Dipper heart hurted to see Cal so afraid. Just in time Dipper keep back an impulse to rush up and give him a hug. When he had only boxershorts and a t-shirt on him, and so had Cal. Cal looked how Dipper blushing looked at him and start to go when Dipper blured out.

” You can sleep here if you want!” 

Cal stopped suprised and smiled coy.

” Can I?”

Dipper pulled up the duvet and wonder if he imagen Cals dark eyes going wider.

” Sure. Maybe the nightmare will go away then?”

Cal whisper hoarely a thank you and snuck under it, his back at Dipper. At once Cal fell asleep and Dipper looked at him warmly. When Cal moved in his sleep, his freckles lit up by the lamp and Dipper got bubbly inside. Everything about the boy was perfect. How tousled his hair was at the pillow and how he snore sweetly. After a while Cal squinted his eyes and Dipper ashamed turn of the light and tried to sleep. 

After only an hour Cal start to shudder and rubbed his arms. Dipper woke up when Cal moved around and happen to steal a bit of the duvet. The boy had no idea where he got the courage from. Dipper wrapped his arms around Cals narrow waist and gently nudge his chest at Cals back, mumbling muffled at his shoulder.

” No worry I will make you warm.” Cal gasped and Dipper moved away. ” Am I to close?” 

Cal shook his head and burst out in a smile with big dimples.

” No. It is cozy.” Cal yawn and moved so they spooned.

Dipper loved how Cal stop to shudder and moved Dippers arms to his stomach. Shyly and drowsy Dipper moved his thumbs around the thin fabric. The boys sleept for a while, when Cals suddenly said in a husky voice.

” Thank you for not asking what my nightmares are about.” 

” Of course. Are you feeling any better?” 

Cal sigh and pulled his mouth weakly. 

” Mmmm. So I guess I can go back and sleep in my room now.”

Sadly Cal start to go up when Dipper gently wrapped his arms around his neck and sweetly whisper in his sweaty hair.

” Please Cal. Do not go.” 

Cal turned around. Wondering if he heard it wrong.

” Yyyou...you want me to stay?” 

Groaning Dipper tugged his hair trying to find the right words. To say how much he liked him. How wonderful, awkward and adrenaline filled it was. Good work Mason Pines. You are laying half naked beside your best friend who you only have knew for two months. And now he will think you are weird love sick puppy. Dipper thought in his head and after what feelt like hours he said.

” Cal... I...I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. If you want to go...”

Hardly Cal grabbed Dippers t-shirt and burried his mouth ontop of his. Dipper gasp of the so sweet warm air and open his mouth more. So the two drowsy boys snog clumsy until dawn. 

” Hey Genious, are we playing or what?” Cal smirked over the D,D & more D board on the table. Confused Dipper wonder if he had daydreamed for long. 

Stan tried to remember the rules. Fiddleford wrote down their quest on a pice of paper.

” Yeah. I think I will be a mage or a thief.” 

Cal curiosly grabed a coke and poured a glass for him and Dipper and then dipped a chips in the dip bowl. 

” So, what were you thinking about?” 

Dipper blushed and could not stop himself from giggling.

” You.”

Cal chewed loudly and teased.

” I am not suprised I am a delight to be around.” 

Stan raised a eyebrown.

” Do you want me to get a room for you two?”

Both of the boys looked at eachother and chuckled low. Ever since the night Cal came to Dippers bedroom. Cal had not sleept in the guest room anymore.


	8. Autumn painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning rape mention.

Gravity falls was like an old painting when its green, red, orange and yellow leaf soar around in the morning wind. It landed on benches, statues, and on the paving stones who made a huge leaf pile. Grinning from ear to ear Dipper nudge Cal who dodge away, so Dipper lost his balance and tumble in.

” Wanna jump in the leaf pile huh?” Cal chuckled.

The boy giggled and throwed a handful of leafe.

” Nerd.” 

Cal grabbed Dippers gloves who grabbed him into the pile.

” Hey! Not fair.” 

The dark hair boy burried his boyfriend in leafs and cuddle him.

” It is. We are living here now.”

Cal giggling moved around when Dipper wrapped his arms around his hips and nuzzle in his soft scarf. The boys layed for several minutes and happily looked at the warm sun. When it got to cold the boys moved up and contiued to walk in the square park.

Shuddering Cal rubbed his thin long sleeved sweater, and looked over at his boyfriend, who sniffle and sneezed, and rubbed his nose and swollen eyes. 

” Are you cold?” Cal teased. 

” Moff...Iamf...good..”

Sweetly Cal wrapped the blue scarf another lap around Dippers neck, who hide in the soft fabric, who melted into his dark blue eyes. 

” I am going to warm you up.” 

Cal hugged him tightly and Dipper sighing tried to look at Cals clock.

” We better get going. On the sundays the shops close early.” 

Cal moved away slightly.

” It is a beautiful day you know. We can just walk around for a while.”

Suprised Dipper chuckled.

” So you have been turning the lab upside down to find your measuring tape, and now when we are about to by a new one. You do not want it?”

” First of all. I have not turn the lab upside down...second...”

Dipper grabbed his glove hands and walked him among the park.

” Come on your nerd. You should by a new armwatch to.”

Cal stopped suddenly.

” I like my watch.”

Dipper gently pulled up Cals sleeves before he could react. 

” You know it is broken right? It is more than ten numbers on it. And it is a row like cordinates more than digitalt.”

The boy shrugged.

” It is a memory thing. I had it a long time.”

Very softly and gently Dipper asked.

” From you parents?”

The very moment he said it. Dipper realised he had overstep something. But he did not know what. Cal hide his face in his white scarf and looked on a statue.

” No. Genius. I... I want to tell you about them...about it all.” Cal hide a sob in his scarf. ” It is just to hard.” 

The other boy stroke his thumb around his cheekbone, and then let Cals golden bangs be wrapped around it.

” Cal. Is the reason you do not want to go to the store, beacuse there are only men working there? Are you afraid?” Dipper choosed his word so softly and sweetly he could. ” I see how often you flinch away from older men who you do not know, and you do not like when people sneak up on you, and you do not want to be out alone when it is night.” Cal shudder and his eyes darken even more then it use to. ” Cal my love. Have anybody touched  
you? In a sexual way?”

The boy cheekbones tremble. 

” Many people have used my body for many things Genious.”

His stomach ache of his boyfriends words. It was so empty and gulity and casual. Smoothly he walked infront of Cal and grabbed both of his hands, and leaned his forehead at his. Mumbling sweetly.

” I love you. What do you want me to do to make you comfortable?”

Cal wrapped his arms around Dippers neck, one hand rubbing his shoulder and the other was tugging his messy brown hair. 

” I want a family who won’t go away.”

The boy sounded so young and sad. Whatever happen to Cal. Dipper guessed it was when he was a child. One side of Cal was wise and dark. When another was innocent and light. 

” I am. I am your family. I am here.” 

Clumsy he sat down in the grass, and did not let go of Cal, who cuddle up in his arms. A cold wind blew around the square park. Cal was so warm he could not care less it was windy. It was so warm and sweet, so the boy sobbed not able to stop. Cal nose became snorty and eyes swollen. Feverish he sobed in his boyfriend scarf, and howl of sorrow. 

” I aaaam so sorry.” 

” Shyyy. Cry. It is okay.” The boy waddle the shuddering boy. ” It is those you hurts you fault. They are dirty, and evil and if I found out who they are. I am going to kill them!” 

It was the first time Cal heard Dipper sound so angry. Cal let himself be vulnerable and safe in Dipper arms and closed his eyes. Looking for a cozy position on his firm shoulder. 

” I love you.” 

” I love you to.”

After an hour of cuddling up in the cold weather Cal drowsy spoke.

” Can I draw you?” 

Curiosly he looked at him.

” Do you have papers and pencils with you?” 

Cal nodded on a much better mood. 

” It would be a crime to all the worlds artists, not to capture the beauty of Mason Pines. 

Giggling he nudge Cal who did a lop-sided smile. 

” Stop it! You are making me blush.” 

” That is my plan. So what do you  
say Genious? ” Cal said hopefully and grabed his shoulder bag. At once Dipper sat in the grass opposite to Cal. 

” I would love you to draw me C.” 

For an hour Cal went in the art mood. The boys tall fingers smoothly ran over the ark, and every now and then he glance at Dipper whos dimple burst out of seeing his boyfriend so in to something he loved. Cals blue eyes and golden hair shined when a beam of sun shined through the clouds, and Dipper wanted to tell him how beautiful he looked. But smirking thought it would be like shouting in head-wind. When Cal was drawing it was almost impossible to contact him. 

After another hour Dipper got impatient, and rubbed his cold arms and chest. Cal picked up a coal chalk, and draw some dark shadow, who made the back of his hand smudgy of coal. When Cal heard clicking noices he glared at his boyfriend.

” Are you playing gameboy?” 

Mischievous he cover one half of his face.

” If you paint the gameboy to it will go faster.” 

Cal chuckled and continued to draw.

” I am almoooost done. It will be so good you will never want to put it down.”

” Come on. Can I not get us some cola and ice cream? My look will not change during ten minutes!”

” You are cute when you are tired Genious.” 

The boy groan and leaned on the grass, so his hair turn all tousled and got leaves in it. Cal wish he was not done drawing Dippers hair, cause it looked magical now. Blushing Cal stared at the gap between Dippers jeans and longsleevde shirt. It would be so sweet to make love in the leaves. Warming eachother up, and hearing his boyfriends husky ask for more. 

Cal hides his blush in his scarf. Thought Dipper could not hear his thoughts, it was a bit awkward to imagen such smutty things. The boy sat up and after some time Dipper notice how Cal looked at his scar, and quickly hide it under his bangs. 

” Scars makes us brave you know?” Cal smiled honest.

” You make it sound like I was in a war or something.” 

The happy boys smile faded, but just as quick it came back.

” So do you like it?”

He looked so impressed at it, and so gently he could nudge it with his fingertips.

” Wow. It is like a photography. I love it!”

The boys hug and Dipper put it in his jacket pocket. Cal open his mouth and was about to say if he wanted that ice cream. When Cals phone rang. Suprised he answer and whisper to Dipper.

” It is Fiddleford. We got work to do.” 

statue.

” No. Genius. I... I want to tell you about them...about it all.” Cal hide a sob in his scarf. ” It is just to hard.” 

The other boy stroke his thumb around his cheekbone, and then let Cals golden bangs be wrapped around it.

” Cal. Is the reason you do not want to go to the store, beacuse there are only men working there? Are you afraid?” Dipper choosed his word so softly and sweetly he could. ” I see how often you flinch away from older men who you do not know, and you do not like when people sneak up on you, and you do not want to be out alone when it is night.” Cal shudder and his eyes darken even more then it use to. ” Cal my love. Have anybody touched  
you? In a sexual way?”

The boy cheekbones tremble. 

” Many people have used my body for many things Genious.”

His stomach ache of his boyfriends words. It was so empty and gulity and casual. Smoothly he walked infront of Cal and grabbed both of his hands, and leaned his forehead at his. Mumbling sweetly.

” I love you. What do you want me to do to make you comfortable?”

Cal wrapped his arms around Dippers neck, one hand rubbing his shoulder and the other was tugging his messy brown hair. 

” I want a family who won’t go away.”

The boy sounded so young and sad. Whatever happen to Cal. Dipper guessed it was when he was a child. One side of Cal was wise and dark. When another was innocent and light. 

” I am. I am your family. I am here.” 

Clumsy he sat down in the grass, and did not let go of Cal, who cuddle up in his arms. A cold wind blew around the square park. Cal was so warm he could not care less it was windy. It was so warm and sweet, so the boy sobbed not able to stop. Cal nose became snorty and eyes swollen. Feverish he sobed in his boyfriend scarf, and howl of sorrow. 

” I aaaam so sorry.” 

” Shyyy. Cry. It is okay.” The boy waddle the shuddering boy. ” It is those you hurts you fault. They are dirty, and evil and if I found out who they are. I am going to kill them!” 

It was the first time Cal heard Dipper sound so angry. Cal let himself be vulnerable and safe in Dipper arms and closed his eyes. Looking for a cozy position on his firm shoulder. 

” I love you.” 

” I love you to.”

After an hour of cuddling up in the cold weather Cal drowsy spoke.

” Can I draw you?” 

Curiosly he looked at him.

” Do you have papers and pencils with you?” 

Cal nodded on a much better mood. 

” It would be a crime to all the worlds artists, not to capture the beauty of Mason Pines. 

Giggling he nudge Cal who did a lop-sided smile. 

” Stop it! You are making me blush.” 

” That is my plan. So what do you  
say Genious? ” Cal said hopefully and grabed his shoulder bag. At once Dipper sat in the grass opposite to Cal. 

” I would love you to draw me C.” 

For an hour Cal went in the art mood. The boys tall fingers smoothly ran over the ark, and every now and then he glance at Dipper whos dimple burst out of seeing his boyfriend so in to something he loved. Cals blue eyes and golden hair shined when a beam of sun shined through the clouds, and Dipper wanted to tell him how beautiful he looked. But smirking thought it would be like shouting in head-wind. When Cal was drawing it was almost impossible to contact him. 

After another hour Dipper got impatient, and rubbed his cold arms and chest. Cal picked up a coal chalk, and draw some dark shadow, who made the back of his hand smudgy of coal. When Cal heard clicking noices he glared at his boyfriend.

” Are you playing gameboy?” 

Mischievous he cover one half of his face.

” If you paint the gameboy to it will go faster.” 

Cal chuckled and continued to draw.

” I am almoooost done. It will be so good you will never want to put it down.”

” Come on. Can I not get us some cola and ice cream? My look will not change during ten minutes!”

” You are cute when you are tired Genious.” 

The boy groan and leaned on the grass, so his hair turn all tousled and got leafs in it. Cal wish he was not done drawing Dippers hair, cause it looked magical now. Blushing Cal stared at the gap between Dippers jeans and longsleevde shirt. It would be so sweet to make love in the leafs. Warming eachother up, and hearing his boyfriends husky ask for more. 

Cal hides his blush in his scarf. Thought Dipper could not hear his thoughts, it was a bit awkward to imagen such smutty things. The boy sat up and after some time Dipper notice how Cal looked at his scar, and quickly hide it under his bangs. 

” Scars makes us brave you know?” Cal smiled honest.

” You make it sound like I was in a war or something.” 

The happy boys smile faded, but just as quick it came back.

” So do you like it?”

He looked so impressed at it, and so gently he could nudge it with his fingertips.

” Wow. It is like a photography. I love it!”

The boys hug and Dipper put it in his jacket pocket. Cal open his mouth and was about to say if he wanted that ice cream. When Cals phone rang. Suprised he answer and whisper to Dipper.

” It is Fiddleford. We got work to do.”


	9. The mine

” I heard something!”

Cal turn around in the narrow aisle, and his head torch dazzled the boy.

” Oh sorry!” Cal said and looked a up a bit. ” It might just be the wind.” 

” We are several miles down in abandoned mine. Where do you think there will be a wind?”

Tiredly the gang keep on going. Closely togheter, and not saying a word. Even tho they had head torches it feelt the darkness grow around them. Since dawn the had walked further in, only stopping for food and water, and of course to collect gems to get more energy for the machine. It only got colder and Dipper rubbed his chest and had a hard time to keep up with the gang. Cal notice it and stoped while talked to grunkle Stans back.

” Hey, we should turn back.” The boy looked up on the cracks on the cave ceiling. ” It is probaly abandoned for a reason. It could be all sort of creatures here who can make the cave collapse any minute.”   
Fiddleford who lead the way with grunkle Stan, also stopped and turned around, saying calming and assurance in his tone.

” Have faith young ones! We came here for a job and we must finish it to any cost. We just need a couple of gems of this list.”

Stan tiredly sat down and also rubbed his chest and some cold smoke came out of his mouth.

” Why is it so cold here anyways brainhead?”

Fiddleford just shrugged and looked at his fold out map, and turn it at every way.

” Maybe...let see...if we...”

Cal jawn tensen and he looked around the cavern. Going closer to Dipper. 

” Fiddleford. I hear something to.” 

Clumsy Dipper turn over the leaves in the journal when Cal backed into him so he dropped it. The older man listen carefully.

” I do not hear anything.” 

Stan got up, his teeth chopped violently. 

” Me neither.” 

Suddenly Fiddleford look up and tried not to look afraid infront of the children, discreet he walked to Stan and whisper. 

” Stanley. There are some creatures on the ceiling. It may be where the sound comes from. I do not want to scare the kids so we should found a way around.”

” We are not kids. We are 23!” Cal complain and stubborn look at them. ” Beside the sound do not sound physically, more like...I do not know...it is hard to...”

In that moment the cave collapse. 

Cal eyes was glued togheter of dust, sweat and something else. It took a moment before he could open them. Drowsy the boy looked up and wonder how long he had been unconscious. A anxiety attack crawled inside him when Cal feelt something wet and sticky on his cheek. Focus on your surronding. Cal repeated. It smelled of iron, he could nudge the hard stone wall, but not see anything cause of the dark. 

” Light, I need light.” Cal whimper and crawl to his head torch who was thrown in the bottom corner. When he was there Cal panted and once again layed down. Its yellow glow shown what Cal already knew, half of his face was soaked in blood. Very tenderly he nudge the back of his head, but yield of intence pain. 

” Dipper! Hello! Are you there?!” Cal sobed at a wall who must have been made when the cave collapsed, and he himself be thrown in a side passage. A few time more the boy called so he screams came out soar and hoarse. Thirsty and hungry and tired and hurt Cal curled up in a ball and sobed his eyes out.

” Shyyy my angel.” Cal looked up and rubbed his eyes. A soaring ball of white light spoke softly and careing. ” You must take care of the wound. Look in your backpack.”

” Genious?” Cal stutter at the orb. Then groan and closed his eyes. ” It is to far away I, I do not have the strenght.”

The orb flew inside his chest and Cal got so fluffy and soft inside. One of the few happy memories in his life. His mom and dad who held him and whisper sweet nothings, appeared and Cal found power to get up on his feet and stagger to his backpack.

” Lets see if I remember. Stan got the first aid kit...no Dipper got it. Stan got the food and Fiddleford the one with tools. So what do I got.” Cal liked talking to himself so he did not felt alone. In the past it was a thing he often did. When he open it, it was just things that did not fit in the others or random things that was good to have. 

” Chocolate bar, scissors, a water bottle, some wooden blocks, a pocket knife, matches, a pice of cloth and...” Cal frowning pulled up a hip flask. ” Booze. Thank you Stanley.” 

Quickly he drown the cloth in the liquid and screaming rubbed the open wound. When that was done Cal cut his jacket open and tightly wrapped it around his head, and also use his scarf to wrap it togheter. It was very clumsy done but Cal thought it will have to do for now. Cal knew it was stupid, but he used the bottled water to clean the blood out of his face. Somehow Cal felt braver and safer when he was cleaned. After forever he got up once again and walked out through another tunnel.

A cripple darkness closed by and the orb of light fleed from Cal chest and out in the cave tunnels away from Cal. 

” Traitor.” 

Cal span around. 

” Who is there?” 

The words echoed from everywhere. 

” Liar.” 

Once again Cal turned around and got dizzy of spinning around.

” Show yourself!!!” Cal roared, and the dark voice just laughed.

” I already am.” 

Quickly Cal fumble away and soon got back to the main road. When the pale boy stopped, he stumble on his knees and throwed up. 

” Can you hear me? Cal?!” Dipper frustrated bang the wall and screamed so much he could. Only stopping when his knuckles bleed. 

Panic-stricken he walked to the other wall where Fiddleford and Stan was somewhere behind. So there was only two ways, back and a small passage to the left. Dipper choose to go back and try to go around when he stomp in something, it was the journal. Gladly he picked it up and kissed it lightly. 

” You are going to be okay Grunkle Ford. We all are.”

Slowly he walked around the tunnels. Suddenly he was so drowsy like it was in the middle of the night. Gasping he looked at his arm watch who showed 2 in the morning. What? Have I been here all day? 

” Failure.”

It was that sound again. It came from inside his head. Quickly he looked at the darkness chapter of the journal. Ford had been here before. He must have a clue what it is. 

” Alone.” 

It was just words, but each cut in deep like dagger. Like the creatures darken his soul.

” I...I am not afraid of you.”

Ice cold it laughed and Dipper shudder when cold smoke appeared from his mouth.

” You should be.”

Stubborn Dipper hugged the journal and hissed from his toes. 

” You can not hurt me! You are a darkness. A demon without any form!” 

” There are more ways to hurt a person Mason Pines. Just ask your boyfriend.” 

Fiery he waved the journal.

” Do not dare to hurt Cal!!!” Dipper roared and could feel the demon sneer through the darkness.

” I do not need to.” 

” Be gone demon and take your riddles with you!” 

The creatures hissed was swallowed in the darkness. Suprised he rubbed his head, who now was very light and clear. A familiar sweet voice, made Dipper twirl around happily.

” Cal? My sweet Cal. My hero.” 

It was not Cal. Instead it was a shining orb of white light. Softly soaring closer.

” It is late. You must sleep and build a fire.” 

Facinated the boy reached out his fingers.

” What are you?” He curiously asked, and gasped when it flew inside his chest. So many happy memories played up, that the boy had a hard time to melt it all. Mabel and him as toddlers doing mischief, quiet game nights with their parents, the entire summer in Gravity Falls, going to the university and snoging Cal for the very first time. It was that light that made the young boy to scraper some moss of the cave wall with a pocket knife, search for some tinder and flat rocks, and make a fire of some wood in the first aid kit backpack.


	10. Demons

Stanley Pines clawed the stone floor and screamed his lungs out, when more than 20 creatures drug him backwards.

” Fiddleford please help!!!” Stanly screamed happen to roll on his back and kicked at the tiny hairy creatures for all his worth. 

Only a couple of meter away the professor fought of 20 more who climb ontop of him and clawed at his eyes.

” Ford!” He yield and throwed himself at the floor so he bounced at the cave wall. Just in time to grabb Stans hand, who was squezzed into a crack in the wall. 

” Do not let go!” 

The old man feelt his bloody and sweat hand slip out his.

” Stanly. Sorry I meant Stanly.” Fiddleford whisper gulity and sadly. 

More and more he slipped and frustrated Fiddleford yelled as the creatures clawed on his back. 

” Hey brain head.” Stan smiled wryly, and tried to keep his voice steady when Fiddleford eyes start to get teary. ” Find the kids for him will you?”

” Noooo!!! Stan! No!” 

In the darkness Stanly was swallow and shocked Fiddleford let himself be dragged away from the crack. It was like a big dark cloud storm in his head. In one last attempt he ran on his now torn shoes, but it was like running on slippery ice. The creatures gather around in a circle and when the leader jumped on him, the head torch smashed on the ground and all was black. In that moment of totally hopelessness and fear a song appeared in the older mans head. It was actually a fun and silly song who him, Stanly, Cal and Dipper made when they were bored. It was not a great lyric or pace but it was their one and the message was a good one. So low to himself he shoved away the pain of claws and sang. 

When the world is turning dark.

When the lamp who shine on your notes are out. 

Remeber this is your story, and there will be another ark.

So write in the dark, until the sun comes through your window. That is what life is all about. 

Cal shuddering hugged himself and husky mumble.

Fight the demons of your past.

War and pain and memories will not last. 

Dipper layed more wood blocks he found in his backpack over the fire.

For every dark things there are light.

For every bad person there are one good. 

To read, write, play and travel makes everything more bright. 

Fiddleford open his eyes and thought he could not see anything he could hear the creatures scream and climb of him so he sang louder.

So when the darkness come just find what brings you joy. Let it be your guide, your light through the dark wood. 

In a second he was alone and all was quiet like in the grave. Stumbling he walked through the cave afraid to call for the boys, if the creatures was still lurking in the shadows. If only Ford was there. He would know how to navigate in the cave. He would know how to destroy the demons for good. I am only a sidekick. Fiddleford dwell and whistle from time to time when he heard claws against the stones. After what could had been minutes or hours. The clock did not worked down here, can be because of the magnetism the man guessed. Out of nowhere the cave lit up of purple Amethysts, blue Lapis lazuli, yellow/green Peridot and all sort of gems. Fiddle ford sigh happily. This is what they came for.


	11. Back together

Cal wobbling continue to walk everything was blurry and the boy tried to go quicker, but his body won’t obey. Must sleep. Cal thought and was about to stop when he looked a head, and his blue eyes got teary of joy.

” Genious.” 

Dipper ran into Cals arms and wrapped him in a hug.

” Cal.” 

The boy breathed shallow on Dipper scarf and tuged at his jacket. Husky sobing.

” I...am not feeling so good.” 

” Shyyy. It is okay. I found you.” 

Softly he leaned his chin on Cals head who howled. Terrified Dipper moved away and ripped of his head torch and aim it at the boys head. Carefully he nudge the blood soaked scarf and tried not to panic.

” It’s bad isn’t it?” Cal shudder and let Dipper helped him sit. 

” Its...” The boy removed the sticky cloth and looked on Cal shoulders who moved quickly as he was panting. ” It so much blood.”

Cal drowsy nod and almost tumble to the ground but Dipper caughed him just in time. Choking on tears he mumbled. 

” I am dying Genious.” 

” No...” The boy swallow some snort and clung on to Cal. ” No! You are not. No!” He sobed husky, and rubbed his arms to warm the boy up.

” Genious. Smear some wound cleaning or what ever you got on a cloth.” Cal stop speaking to breath out slowly but it only came out faster. ” Clean my wound from dirt and bacterias. After that wipe away as much blood as you can and stitch my head. Make sure the needle is sterilized.” 

The boy looked almost as pale as his boyfriend.

” What? No I can not, I am going to mess it up! Cal, I am to afraid.” 

Cal rubbed his cold chest and curled up.

” I am so sorry.”

Dipper held him very softly. 

” For what Cal?” 

Cal sobed low and curled up more. 

” I am so sorry. Please Nigel. Please sir. I want to go to my room. I am so sorry. Do not hurt me.” 

The boy wanted to hide and throw up and faint. Trembling he sat infront of Cal, looked for a pulse on top of his neck, but it was so low, and then suddenly super fast. The boy frown at his own stupidy. It was his own pulse. The boy went more confused and lethargic for the minute. Nausea Dipper looked on all the blood everywhere. Unsure if he could survive losing anymore.

” I am going to help you.” Clumsy Dipper empty his backpack and fumbling got a bottle of wound clean. ” Hang on my angel. Hang on C.” 

Quickly and messy and trembling he did what Cal told him. When it was time to sew he stopped and breathed out slowly. Mouth shuddering and hand unsteady. After a minut he began. Mabel had learn him to sew a couple of days before, and in that moment he just wanted to kiss his sister, and tell her how much he loved her. 

When it was done Dipper chuckled wildly, and sobing his eyes out in his sleeves. It was the most scariest thing he ever done. 

” Hey Genious.” Cal whisper husky and on a split second Dipper glide and sat infront of him. ” I am very tired.”

Tenderly he put water on his scarf and cleaned Cal face, who was covered on dirt and some dried blood.

” Hey, do not close your eyes.”

” Mmmm. Where are we?” 

Cal blue eyes who was widen looked around drowsy and Dipper start to ask control questions.

” Do you know which year it is?”

” 3016.” Cal blured out and looked at Dippers worried face and wrinkle his forehead in effort. ” 2016.” 

” What is my name?” 

The hurt boy tremble and rubbed his head and sobed out.

” I...I...do not know...Genious...my hhhead hurt...” 

” Shyyy. It is okay. We will get through this.” 

Cal hardly remember anything after that, just that he leaned his head on Dippers lap, and that he very softly wrapped his thumb around his bangs. To the soft dark voice he sweetly sleeped.

The boy looked so pale and torn and young. Once again he wonder what happen to Cal that made him so sad and hurt. What made Cal scream in the middle of the night of nightmares, and what made him having anxiety attacks from nowhere.

” Dipper?” Cal sat up and weary leaned on Dippers shoulder, muffled and husky saying the words. ” I wwwant to...want to tell you about my parents.” 

The boy moved his hand at Cals narrow hips and moved him closer to him. Cal groan of the warm and found a more comfty spot on the sharp shoulder. 

” I am listening C.”’

” My...my mum and dad was murdered. It was...robbers who...who did it...” Cal swallow and bit Dippers sweater to stop the tears from streaming. ” I was five and I ran...I could not...” Cal husky sobed, when Dipper tilted up his head and snoged him.

Sweat, snort, blood and dirt smudge around in the young boys mouths. It was warm and sweet and loving. Cal open his mouth and Dipper mumbled in it. 

” I love you.”

” I...” 

The boys looked around when a screamed came from around the corner.

” Grunkle Stan!!!”Clumsy Dipper glide up and wrapped an arm around Cals side and Cals arm around his neck. ” Come on C. We must move!” 

He grabbed Cals backpack and stumble in the narrow aisle. They followed the scream 

” What...what do you think it is?” 

” No clue. There are a bunch of dark creatures here. Like one who was in my head. It said awful things. Did you hear it to?” 

Quickly Cal shock his head.

” No, what did it say?” 

From nowhere Grunkle Stan ran and ran past them, so he turned around and hugged them. Cal stiffen of suprised but then hugged back very weakley.

” Jeez kid! What happen to you?!” Stan yield, and lightly tilted his wounded head so he could see more.

The boy fainted and very pale, the older man looked for a pulse, and trembling found it after a whole minute. He held his palm over Cals mouth, hoping for some warm hot air. Weakly some warm came out. In a hurry he toss the boy over his shoulder, who made no sound what so ever. Warmly he looked on his great nephew, who froze in place.

” Kid hey. We must move.” 

Mason Pine lips and cheekbone tremble and he looked so young and traumatized.

” Is Cal going to...” 

Stanly ruffled his hair and whisper.

” We must be brave now Dips. Cal must go to a doctor. Very quickly.” 

Husky he sobed.

” I...I stitch his head up Grunkle.” 

Grunkle Stan grabbed his hand and they walked further in the dark. Both of their headtorches long a go run out of batteries. 

” God job Dipper. I am proud of you.” 

Fiddleford glide to them. Seing Stanly he beamed of joy. A million question jumping around in his mind. Then his joy faded away, when he looked at a unconscious Cal on Stans back. 

Far over the creatures hissed and clawed the stones. The professor lit up the cave and hundreds and hundreds of creatures who abduct Stan, crawled at them. It felt like the end. When a light soar at them. The boy chuckled happily.

” It is okay.” Dipper grabbed the mans hand, when Fiddleford waved it away. ” It is light. It is good. It maybe be a sort of Will O Wisp.”

It spread ones again in the boys chest. Suddenly he knew what to do. Combining the flask with alcohol and matches he throwed it at the creatures who burned up in a inferno. Higher and higher the flame spread and like a phoenix from the ashes he lead the gang out. Cal groan of the heat, and the way he bump into the man shoulder when the ran. When he open his eyes he only saw fire and Mason Pines. Followed by a bright white light.


	12. First time

” How is your head?” 

Cal looked up from his game console, and smiled wryly at Dipper, who sat in the couch beside and coplayed him in the fantasy game. 

” Just the same as when you asked it 30 seconds ago.” 

Very tenderly he stroke Cals head and the boy made a almost purring noise. 

” Are you sure?” 

” No worry Genious. It feels like I can climb a mountain.” Cal delighted tilted his head, when Dippers thumb followed his new stitches. When Cal looked into the worried blue eyes he sigh dramatic. ” I am not going to climb a mountain. It is just a videogame. My character are the only one who are going to get hurt if we do not beat this.” 

Quickly Cal pecked his cheek and got back to the videogame. Since they been to the cave over two weeks ago, Cal had keeped busy every moment. Cooking food, cleaning, working, gone on long walks and playing videogames. It seems like the boy tried to avoid a quiet calm moment. Dipper could scent it was cause he was afraid he would ask about his parents, who Cal in his dying breath had told been murdered when he was just a toddler. 

” Its okay if you do not want to talk about it.” Cal once again looked away from the game. ” Its just...I know the blood transfusions went well.” Dipper tug his hair and removed his hand from Cals head. ” But it was really intense and if you need anything. I am here for you.” 

Tear eyed Cal snuggle up on Dipper shoulder, and beamed happily.

” We can maybe fight this dragon?” 

Chuckling he grabbed his consol.

” Do we not always?” 

For more than an hour the boys cheerfully played back to back in the world of fantasy, before the hunger took over, and they ate dinner. The clock was over 8 in the evening, so they just order take outs who a guy drove to the lab. When it rang the door, Cal nervously looked in the peephole, and open the door when he looked at a boy about his age. Stan and Fiddleford grabbed the food of Cal, as they passed by and mumble something about eating it in the lab. 

” Wow rude.” Dipper sat at the dining table, when Cal unpacked their food. ” Old people this day! We never eat as a family anymore.” Cal chuckled when he dramatically continue to rant. ” They do not respect the youth today. In my time...”

” Just eat your nerd.” Cal giggled and gave the take away box with noodles and hot scrimps to him, and a can of coca cola. ” I am suprised you of all people telling people not to work and eat at the same time.”

Nonchalant he grabbed some chopsticks and hungry slurp the noodles.

” I guess we could need sometime of it.”

Cal choke on his food, and start to cough. At once Dipper ran to him but Cal waved him off. 

” No woffy, just hat.” 

When the boys sat down carefully Cal asked.

” You are not giving up are you?”

Sadly Dipper rolled his chopstick around.

” I do not know. Its just, it should had work this time. All the calculations was correct. The energy should had been enough with the power of the gems from the cave.” Cal looked wondering when he suddenly smiled wryly ” Maybe it is a good thing after all.” 

” How come?”

Shrugging he played with his coca cola can.

” It have been so much work this couple of months. It been an obsession. I am kind of burn out. We should do something fun. Just the two of us. When was the last time we went on a date?”

Blushing Cal giggled.

” Way to long ago.”

” I love to see you blush.” 

Dipper nudge thumb around Cals cheekbone, who hide in his sweatshirt. 

” Stoooop it.” 

” No way cutie.” 

The boys looked fluffy on eachother and shyly continued to eat. After collecting some curages, Cal cleared his throat.

” Hey Genious?”

” Yes Cal?” 

” I was wondering, if you want to. Only if you wants so. If not its okay. I just been wondering if we can...” Cal whole face turned red likes his freckles, and quickly he returned to his noodles. ” Wait. Ignore me. It was nothing.” 

Very curiosly the boy leaned forward.

” Come on. Do not leave me hanging.”

” It was nothing.”

He looked encouraging at Cal, who rolled around his chopstick in the take out box.

” You can say anything you want. Even if it was stupid.

Cal chewed on his sleeves, and blured out so quickly that Dipper almost did not hear him. 

” Do you want to do the thing with me?” 

” What thing?”

The boy hide in his sleeves and groaned. 

” The thing were you...do...when you like eachother...and go to bed...”

The dark hair boy cheekbones tremble when his cock throb. When looking at Cal nervously biting his sweatshirt sleeve, it only made it throb harder. It swollen up in the warm and wet boxershort, and made the young boy whimper. Quickly he muffled the sound in his own sleeve. 

” I do! If you want? We can absolutly! It would so sweet and fluffy and. I am rambling aren’t I? Sorry. I want to do it. So very badly.” 

Cal fumbling got up and almost tripped over his chair, but Dipper quickly got up and catched him.

” Easy C. I got you.” 

Cal leaned in to his embrace, lifting up his bangs and kissed Dippers scar. 

” I know you are Genious.” Cal husky whisper, who made the boy shudder of lust. 

Giggling and fumbling the boys ran to a bathroom. Looking for some lube. After turning everything upside down in the medecin cabin, they found a jar, who Ford accidently happened to buy, looking for a lub to smear on machine parts. Only to see when coming home it was the wrong one. 

When they got to their bedroom, Cal and Dipper was a blushing, sweaty and arroused mess. Very quickly and clumsy they jumped out of their pants. The lube bounced on the carpet, none of the boys looked at it. Instead they just for minutes looked on eachothers boxershorts, and then eachothers stormy eyes. 

” Are you, are you ready?” Cal giggled, and tenderly he yanked up Dippers long sleeved shirt, and stroke his thumb around his abs. Who giggled to. 

” I am. I so am.” 

Happily and curiously the light hair boy thumb wander up to his nipple, gently stroking it, making Dipper groan and tugging his hair. The boy palm moved to his boxershorts kneading the warm and wet fabric, gasping of his hard cock. The dark hair boy tug his hair harder when a orgasm wash over him. 

” Ahhh it so good C.” 

The dark hair boy groped his arse and snog him wildly. Humping his narrow hips at his, so it got hotter and made a splash sound. The thin fabric got more thin when their hard cock rubbed at eachother. 

The other boy moaned a sound when hot air spread in their mouths. ” I am going to...” Clumsy the dark hair boy, nib his lip, and he just murmur. ”It so hot.” 

Fiery Dipper rubbed Cals boxershorts. Moving his thumb in quick circles and softly squezzed his sack. 

A dark growl escape his throat, making the dark hair boy wanting more. Husky he moaned. 

” Can I?”

His thumb rubbed the waistband. 

” Heavens yes.” 

So he shoved his palm down. Quickly jerked his hand, who was pounding. After a look from his boyfriend, he did the same. Pumping his soar cock who grow. The dark hair boy, husky leaked and ashamed hide in his boyfriends shoulder.

” Hey, what is wrong?” 

” I, I cum to soon. I am sorry.” 

The boy removed his sticky hand and tug his dark hair.

” Shyy. No worry. Its okay to cum. And it is not much.” 

” I do not want to disappoint you C. It is my first time.”

In a very dark voice he spoke.

” It is my first time to.” 

The boy almost tripped when he shoved him on his chest. 

” Why did you not say so jerk?!” 

Blinking Cal found his balance, and looked at Dippers furious eyes. 

” I thought you guessed so.”

” How can I guess anything if you never tell me anything about yourself?!” The boy got a sad ton in his dark eyes and flinched away. Quickly Cal turn away to go, when Dipper wrapped his arms around him. ” Wait. I am sorry. Please stay.” 

The boy looked so young when he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. Shuddering he swallow some sobs. When the dark hair boy rubbed his back softly, he found an old scar just below his hip. Sadly he ran his thumb up and found over ten more. Cal tremble and shudder when he nudge every one all the way up to his shoulders. 

” What happen to you?” 

The boy turned around, and wrapped his arms around his neck, mumbling muffled in the nap of his neck. 

” One day I will tell you. But now I just want to forget.” 

Very sweetly and softly the boys landed in bed.

” I love you Cal Scott.” 

Tear eyed he looked down. The dark eyes had a shade he never seen before.

” Be my home Mason Pines.”

” I will.” 

Sweetly he yanked up Dippers long sleeved shirt airy nudge his mouth on his stomach. Mumbling sweet nothings on his warm skin. Lightly he nibble his way up his body. When Cal licked on his sharp shoulder, the dark hair boy removed his sweater. 

” You doing okay Genious?” Cal laughed bubbly, when the sweater was halfway over his head, when it got stuck. ” I can do it for you if you want.”

” No, no. I can do it.” 

The boy panted, and tuged it, who almost made both the boys to tumble out of bed. 

” Nerd.” 

Cal bubbly laughs vibrated at his shoulder, and made Dipper orgasm. His leg shudder and a cold stream runed through his body.

” Cal. I want you.”

The boys freckles lit up when he blushed, and arroused the dark hair boy tug of his long sleeved sweater. Fiery he rolled on top, looking at his boyfriend. Who succumber to the widen ocean clear blue eyes. 

” I want you to.” 

The dark hair boy liked on the already wet and stick boxershorts. Making the light hair boy squirmed, and gently tug his tousled hair. Moaning he wrapped his mouth around the fabric, teasing let his tongue explore the area. 

” Please.” The light hair boy whimper, and thrust his hip up. 

Gladly he pulled down Cals boxershorts. Wide eye looking at his cock glued to his stomach. Bobbing his head he blow his cock. 

” Fuck!” Cal husky screamed darkly when he cum. Yanking his bangs as a warning. The dark hair boy withdraw. The cum landed in his brown hair and on the light hair boys sweater. Panting the boy smiled with huge dimples, and drowsy cuddle in his pillow.

” Good job C.” He burst out blushing and shining like a sun. 

Very drowsy and shuddering of the orgasm, Cal lead Dipper up and cuddle him.

” Same Genious. It happen so very quickly.” 

The dark hair boy groaning rubbed his body at his. Spreading the cum over his abdominal.

” We are not done yet. We are about to do the thingy.”

”I am going to be teased of that forever, aren’t I?” 

Smoothly he yanked of Cal smudgy sweater, and his own boxershorts. 

” You are cute when you talk about the thingy. When your freckles lit up. I want to look at them all night.” 

Cals dimples got even bigger, as he pulled back his brown tousled hair. Who was sticky of sweat and cum. In a dark deep voice so unliky he own he spoke

” You scar are so cute Genious. I am the luckiest boy in the world who get to see it.” Sweetly he nudge it. ” Make love to me gentle.” 

The begging in his eyes made Dipper remember, when Cal told him about people using his body. So the boy hugged him tightly. 

” If you want to stop. Just say so. If it brings anything bad back what happen to you. We can stop. Okay?”

The light hair boy rubbed in a gentle pace at his boyfriend. Moaning an. 

” Okay.” 

The young boys snog and hump at eachother, so their cock became soar of heat. 

” Lllube.” 

He heard it, and looked under the bed and gave the jar to Dipper who smeared it around Cal arse. Who shudder of the cold, and gasped when he insert one finger and after it another and another. Lastly he smear it over his own cock. Looking at his boyfriend, the dark hair boy thrust. Pausing to let him adjust and then rammed a bit harder. When he was pounding his prostade. He cum hard and screamed of pleasure. The light hair boy screamed to and cum onces again. 

” Cal!”

” Dipper!” 

Empty the young boys cuddle and giggling brush their noses at eachother. 

” We can shower tomorrow.” 

Dipper nod and looked at Cal who was already asleep on his shoulder. Softly he wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes. At once cradle to sleep by Cals low snorings.


End file.
